A Son's Tale
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Severitus Challenge: Remus Lupin kept a secret for 15 years. Now that he has to reveal it, how will Harry James Potter deal. Or should I say Jason Sebastian Snape. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. Sorry, I have no time Or Ideas
1. To Tell the Truth

A Son's Tale

Disclaimer: This in a blanket disclaimer. I don't own JKR's toys, I'm just playing with them

CHAPTER 1: To Tell the Truth

Remus Lupin sighed and rubbed his temples. This wasn't going to be easy. In two days time he would have to reveal a secret that had been kept from the world for so long. He really wished he didn't have to but he'd made the Unbreakable Vow with Lily.

**Flashback**

_Lily and Remus stood in a room, their hands clasped, Dumbledore's wand on their hands._

_"Will you, Remus, tell my son the truth on his 16th birthday if I am no longer around to do so?" Lily said. Remus sighed._

_"I will." A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire._

_"And will you explain to the professor if I am unable?"_

_"I will." Remus said. A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain._

_"And if Padfoot is unable to accept it, will you deal with him?" Remus laughed._

_"I will." Their faces glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot out of the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a firery snake._

**End Flashback**

He got out of his chair and looked out the window, watching the rain pour from the sky in sheets. Two days, Harry's 16th birthday, two days to tell the truth to both of them. To reveal a huge secret. Two long, long days. How he wished their was a full moon on July 31. No such luck.


	2. A Summer Away

A Son's Tale

CHAPTER 2: Spending the Summer away

Harry Potter lay on his bed. In three hours Hermione's parents would be coming to take him away from the Dursley's and not a moment too soon. He and Ron would be spending the rest of the summer holidays at Hermione's home and the best thing was his entire birthday would be spent with his two best friends in the entire world. He got up and marked of another day on his calender. July 29, two days away from his birthday. He sighed and looked at the clock. Two hours, one hour, a half hour, its time. He heard a knock downstairs then voices.

"BOY!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Harry grabbed his truck and Hedwig and pelted down the stairs.

"Hello Harry," came a jaunty voice from the door. "Having a good summer?" Harry laughed. _Good summer? With the Dursley's? Yeah right, never gonna happen._

"Hello Hermione."

"Ready to get out of here?" Hermione asked.

"You bet." and he walked out the door, completly ignoring the Dursley's. Not that they cared much.

"We just have to pick up Ron." Hermione said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Burrow and picked Ron up. Mr. Weasley was delighted that Ron would be spending the summer in the Muggle World and told him to tell him everything that he saw. When Mr. Weasley turned his back, Ron rolled his eyes. He got into the Grangers' car and mumbled,

"I have _the_ weirdest father in the world."

"So Hermione, what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

"Homework of course. I've finished all of it already." Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Hermione, we haven't been on break for more than a few weeks and you already finished your homework? Even that 5 foot essay on _Veritaserum_ from Snape?" Ron said in awe.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"Actually Ron, that essay in quite simple, I finished in first day back." Harry said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Ron said.

"Ron if you actually took a look at it you wouldn't be so fast to dismiss it. Then agian Harry, you've seen the stuff at work haven't you? And Snape explained it in fourth year when he threatened you with it. And Ron, if you were paying attention in Umbridge's office last year you would have one less thing to look up.'" Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Boys," she muutered.


	3. Birthday Surprises

A Son's Tale

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

Harry looked over his _Veritaserum _essay.

_Veritaserum is a powerful truth potion. Three drops is enough to elicit a confession. It is a colorless, odorless, concentrated liquid that takes a full month to mature. Because it is so powerful, it is strictly controled by ministry guidelines._

It was better than any other essay he had written for any class, let alone potions. He sighed remembering the conversation he'd had with Ron and Hermione earlier.

**Flashback**

_"Harry, you look different." Ron said._

_"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked._

_"Your hair is longer, darker, and dare I say it, is laying flat. Your eyes have turned a darker green and you're taller than me now." Harry looked into the mirror. He was very different._

_"Ron's right Harry, your fingers are longer too." Harry looked at his hands. Then he shrugged._

_"So, people change." Harry said. They'd dropped the subject. _

**End Flashback**

That was two days ago, on his birthday.They were quite right though. He had changed. There was a knock on the door of the guest room he and Ron were sharing. It was Mr. Granger.

"Harry, there are some people downstairs waiting for you." Harry went downstairs. In the living room sat Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. Harry ran to his godfather.

"SIRIUS!" Sirius hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes Lupin, why are Black, myself, and Potter doing here?" Snape asked. Lupin stood.

"Fifteen years ago your mother, Lily, made me take an Unbreakable Vow," Lupin said. "If she died, I was supposed to tell you the truth of your parentage."

"What are you talking about Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Well Harry, James was not your father." Harry stared at him.

"What are you talking about Lupin." Snape spat.

"Severus, do you remember that night Lily and James had that fight and ran to you?" Snape paled. Harry started to see where this was going.

"Lily and Severus had a one night stand," Sirius glared at Snape "And Lily got pregnant."

"No." Snape said.

"Harry, Severus is your biological father."

"That's not possible." Harry said. "Everyone says I look like James Potter."

"James found out that Severus was your real father. There's one other thing. You are a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks. As an infant your mother put a spell on you, locking you into a carbon copy of James for fifteen years. You notice you've changed since your birthday? You still are."

"_He was right." _Snape thought. _"He looks quite a bit like me." _Harry stared at Snape, who sighed.

"Well now what?" he said to Harry. "Its obviously true." Harry said nothing. Snape went over to Harry.

"Harry, I loved your mother. The reason I hate James so much was because I believed he stole her from me. I believe that is why I hated you. To me, you were a reminder of what he took from me. I realize I was quite a bastard towards you but..." he paused. "That will all change. I want to know my son."

"Where's the proof?" Sirius said. Lupin pulled something out of his pocket. Harry's birth certificate. Or not Harry.

_Jason Sebastian Snape_

"She...she named you after my father. Even my surname." Snape said, dumbfounded.

"You said I was a Metamorphmagus, how do I change?" Harry asked.

"The bond should be gone now. Just think of feeling right. Or so Tonks told me." Lupin said. Harry did.

His hair became shoulder length but it seemed he'd already mostly changed to his true form.

"Well um...what should I call you?" Harry asked Snape.

"How 'bout Severus until you get used to me as your father?" Snape said. Harry smiled and nodded then his face fell.

"Sirius, isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" Sirius smiled.

"I've been cleared, they found Petiegrew and I went to the Ministry to show them I don't have a Dark Mark. I'm a free man." Harry hugged him.

"That's great." Harry said. "Um, maybe I should tell Ron and Hermione." Snape nodded.


	4. Snape Manor

A Son's Tale

Chapter 4: Snape Manor

Harry found Ron and Hermione in the dinning room.

"Um guys, I have something to tell you." he explained everything to them.

"Sirius is free? That's great!" Hermione said.

"Snape is your father? Good lord Harry, that sucks."

"I'm right here Mr. Weasley," he said from the doorway. Ron's ears went bright red.

"Sorry Professor," he mumbled.

"That's ok Mr. Weasley. Harry, I wondered if you'd want to visit the Manor today. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are welcome as well." Snape said.

"Yeah, of course!" Harry said.

"Well why don't you say goodbye to Lupin and your godfather and we'll go." Harry nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape apperated them outside the manor gates.

"Welcome Harry, to Snape Manor." The gates swung open. A huge house stood before them and an expansive lawn around it. Snape pointed to the southeast part of the lawn.

"Over their is the Quidditch Pitch. There are goals and everything so you and all of the Weasleys can play if you wish."

"Wow Harry, you have your own Quidditch Pitch." Ron said. Harry just grinned. Snape gave them a full tour of the house. Hermione's favorate room, of course, was the library. It was at least twice the size of the Hogwarts one and even included some Muggle literature like Shakespeare, C.S Lewis, and even Tolkien. There was also a huge window overlooking the lake. They swore the room was like a square mile around. There were comfy couches and chairs here and there with reading lamps, worktables, and stools. At the look of longing on Hermione's face, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and Snape raised an eyebrow.

If the house looked big from the outside, it was nothing to what it felt like inside. When Snape showed Harryhis room, his jaw hit the floor. The four poster bed could fit four people confortably and was decorated in scarlet and gold. A fire crackled in the large fireplace and the room had its own bathroom. The tub was like a large swimming pool and had more taps than the prefect's one at Hogwarts. It had jets too.

"This is great." Harry said.

"I'm glad you think so. Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about, alone." Harry nodded. The went into Snape's study.

"Harry, many of the Slytherins have taken the Dark Mark over the summer. Hogwarts isn't safe for Harry Potter anymore. I was thinking the safest thing would be to become Jason Snape and to re-enroll you. I don't want you hurt." Snape said. Harry thought about it.

"Yeah, actually I was kinda thinking the same thing. Would I have to be resorted?" Snape nodded. "You know the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin?"

"Really? Why are you a Gryffindor?" Snape asked.

"After all I heard about the Dark wizards being from there I told it I didn't want to. But that's not true. Peteigrew was a Gryffindor."

"You are right Harry. Slytherins get a bad wrap because of that. Would you concider becoming a Slytherin?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to Ron and Hermione to see if they'd be ok with it." Snape nodded.

"Alright, that's fair. Come on, I'm sure Mr. Weasley would like to get a better look at the Quidditch Pitch." Snape said.


	5. Becoming Jason Snape

A Son's Tale

Chapter 5: Becoming Jason Snape

The rest of the summer Harry (or Jason as we must now call him) spent going between staying with Hermione and his father. But finally the holidays were over and it was time to make their way to Kings Cross Station. They had decieded to say that Harry Potter had gone to school in America. The only ones who knew the truth was Hermione and the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione were ok with Jason (I'm calling him that now) being in Slytherin.

"You'll be our spy behind enemy lines!" Ron had said enthusiasticly.

"Ron, you read to many wizarding action comics." Hermione said. Though it was true, Jason would be able to spy on the Slytherins. He found that he could move his scar anywhere on his body but could not remove it entirely. It was currently residing somewhere on his back.

He met up with Draco Malfoy on the train almost immedietely.

"Who are you. I don't think I've ever seen you before." he said.

"Jason Snape, and you?"

"Draco Malfoy. Are you related to Professor Snape, the Potions Master?"

"Yeah, I'm his son. I tranfered from Durmstrang." Snape had put a false record of his presence there just in case someone checked.

"Really well I guess you'll be in Slytherin with me then. Why are you sitting with these losers?" he motioned to Ron and Hermione.

"Everywhere else was full."

"Well you can sit with us then." Malfoy said. Jason looked at Ron but pretended to think about it. Ron gave him a small nod that looked like he was lowering his head.

"Alright," Jason stood and followed him out of the compartment.

"Those two you sat with, don't associate with 'em. The red head is a Weasley, blood tratiors the lot of 'em and the girl is a mudblood." Jason nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the start of term feast. Dumbledore stood.

"Harry Potter has tranfered to a school in American but we have a new student who has transfered from Durmstrang. Welcome Jason Snape." He gestured to the Sorting hat and Jason sat on the stool.

_Ah Harry Potter or is it Jason Snape. Yes you found out did you. Well Gryffindor agian?** No I wouldn't mind where you put me.** Alright then..._

"SLYTHERIN!" Jason stood and walked to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Malfoy. He was bombarded with questions about him.

"Are you related to Professor Snape?" was everyone's question.

"Yes, he's my father." The other three houses were a bit scared. _Another Snape? Is he as bad as his father? Harry Potter had successfully become Jason Snape._


	6. Preferential Treatment?

A Son's Tale.

Chapter 6: Preferential Treatment?

After the feast was over, Dumbledore stood and waved a hand for silence.

"To our new students, welcome, to our old friends, welcome back. Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin, and I'd like to give out a few start of term notices. First years, note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students hence its name: the forbidden forest. Some of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione. During their adventures, Jason (as Harry of course), Ron and Hermione had ended up in the Forbidden Forest several times, none of which had very pleasent endings. There was the unicorn incident with Quirral, Aragog, Krum getting stunned, centuars, and Grawp. Pleasent it was not.

"Now we have a few staff changes. Professor Lupin has returned to the Defense Agianst the Dark Arts," Jason had not noticed he was sitting there. His mouth then dropped open at seeing who was sitting next to him. "Also, it seems Professor Binns has finally realized he was dead and left the school. Taking his place is Professor Black." Jason, Ron and Hermione cheered the loudest.

"Black? I'd heard he got off." Malfoy said. "I can't believe he's teaching though. Well its bound to be more interesting than Binns." Jason ignored him.

"Well off to bed, you need to be rested for classes tomarrow." Dumbledore said. Jason went straight to Sirius.

"And you didn't tell me you were teaching why?" he said.

"It was a surprise Jason." Sirius said.

"Please tell me I don't have to call you Professor Black." He whined. Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Definatly not. No one will call _me_ Professor Black, to formal for me thanks." he said with a laugh then whispered in his ear, "Resorted into Slytherin? Where's your Gryffindor pride?"

"I'll alway truly be a Gryffindor," Jason whispered back. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.

"Go, I'm sure Malfoy is going to show you to your common room." Jason ran back over to Malfoy.

"You know Black personally or somethin'?" Jason launched into the lie he'd insisted on using.

"Yeah, he's my godfather, Dad doesn't like him but he was mum's best friend." he half lied.

"Preferential treatment in two classes, that'll be interesting."

"I'm not sure if I'll get preferential treatment from either one, Draco." Jason said as they walked out of the hall.


	7. Snake Tongue

A Son's Tale

Chapter 7: Snake Tongue

Draco led him through the bowels of the castle. Left, right, left, right, another left, and two more rights. The entrance to the common room was different. There was a picture of a snake, not any snake, a Basilisk. Malfoy stood in front of it.

"Blood be pure, magic right, the only worthy in our sight." Jason raised his eyebrow as they entered.

"It was Salazar Slytherin's motto," Malfoy explained. Jason nodded as they walked though a door on the far side of the common room. They walked through the narrow hallway and entered a door marked: **_6TH YEARS!_**

Jason stood in awe. There was a wall that held 6 doors, each with a name on them.

"Slytherins have always had their own rooms. From what your father said when I asked him, no other house does, they share a dormitory." Draco said. Jason entered the room marked: **_JASON S. SNAPE_**.

"This is brilliant," he said. It didn't even look like they were in the dungeons. The room was large and the four poster bed was the same size as the one in his bedroom at Snape Manor. There was even a window, bewitched to overlook the lake. _This is so much nicer than Gryffindor Tower, that's for sure._ he thought. _The Slytherins have it good. I think I'll like this._ There was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin inside, what he realized was the Chamber of Secrets. He was standing next to the Basilisk.

_"Look at thissss new boy. He looksss like another boy who had these chambersss Ssevereusss Ssnape"_ Slytherin said to the snake.

"_That'sss becaussse I'm hisss sson_." Jason hissed back.

"_You sspeak it?"_ Slytherin said, astonished.

_"Yess I sspeak it."_

"_You are Sseveruss's sson? What'ss your name boy?" _Slytherin asked.

_"Jasson Ssnape."_

"_Welcome Jasson, fellow ssnake tongue."_ Slytherin said.

"Whoa, you speak Parsletongue?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I do. Cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, well not when Potter did it. That was just wrong for a Parslemouth to be a Gryffindor." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, that is kinda strange."

"Nice view," Draco said, nodding to the window.

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"The Whomping Willow. Zabini's overlooks the Quidditch Pitch, lucky bastard, Nott's shows him somewhere in the forbidden forest, Crabbe's shows him Hogsmead, and Goyle'ssomewhere in the montains. There are all these trolls beating eachother. We watch it sometimes when we're bored."

"Come on, it late," Jason said. Draco nodded and left and Jason changed and got into bed.


	8. Schedule and Potions Brilliance

A Son's Tale

Chapter 8: Schedule and Potions Brilliance

Snape walked up to Jason during breakfast.

"Right, Jason, your grades are good enough for all of the subjects. That'll be DADA, Potion, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms, right?"

"And History of Magic," Jason said.

"I should have known," he mumbled. He waved his wand over a blank schedule. "Here."

"Thanks dad," he looked at his schedule. "Ooh Double Potions, first thing."

"Right, your taking the same subjects I am. You're trying for Auror?" Malfoy said. Jason wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Yeah..." he said slowly. Draco's father was a Deatheater. Why would Draco want to be an auror unless...no, Draco must have the Mark already, and if not he must want it, right? He was confused. Surely Draco wanted to be just like his father? The way he'd always acted. Jason decided to drop it because trying to figure it out was giving him a headache.

-------------------------------------------

**Potions Class: 20 minutes later...**

"Right, I'm surprised so many of you made the nessesary 'Outstanding' mark needed to continue with this class. NEWT work will be much more difficult and I doubt any of you will be able to keep up. Well let's see if you read anything." Snape held up a small vial of clear liquid. Jason knew as he'd been threatend with it and their summer homework was on it. He raised his hand.

"Jason?"

"Veritaserum."

"That is correct, ten points to Slytherin. Right how about this," he held up another vial filled with a gloopy grayish mixture. Easily recognized. Jason raised his hand and a faint smile twisted his father's lips.

"Jason?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"Correct agian. At least someone in here knows what they are talking about." The restof the class went about the same as normal besides Snape insulting him every chance and hovering, hoping he'd make a mistake. It was actually quite enjoyable. What was the world coming to?


	9. History of Magic and Mind Talk

A Son's Tale

Chapter 9: History of Magic and Mind Talk

His next class was History of Magic, which he was looking foward to.

When he entered the room with Draco, Sirius was not there. Ron and Hermione were already there. He and Draco sat in the front row, in front of them. _This is going to be cool._ Jason thought.

**"_Yeah, it will."_**

_"Ron, are you speaking to me in my thoughts?"_

_**"Yeah, Hermione looked it up, now we can talk and dragon boy next to you won't hear."** _

_"You know, he's actually nice if you can believe it"._

_"That's because you're Snape's son."_ Hermione said.

"_Yeah, I suppose. This is really cool guys" _Jason said.

**_"So what's life like with the Slytherins?"_** Ron asked

_"I have my own room! Apparently, the Slytherins have always had separent rooms. None of the others do though."_

**_"WHAT! That's not fair!" _**Ron was indignant.

_"Yeah, and there are bewitched windows in all of them, Zabini's overlooks the Quidditch Pitch and Goyle's is somewhere in the mountains. According to Draco, there are trolls that are always fighting and they watch them when they get bored."_

**_"Figures."_** Ron sulked.

_"My room used to be my dad's. There's a portrait of Salazar Slytherin in there. He's in the Chamber of Secrets with the Basilisk. I can talk to both of them in parsletongue. He seems to respect me because I can speak it."_

_"Wow Har- Jason, sorry this will take some getting used to. Especially with you not around in the common room. Everyone misses you there. They keep asking us if we saw you over the summer and stuff."_ Hermione said.

_"Huh. I was under the impression that half the time their pride and the other half, their scapegoat. When I messed up, they hated me."_

_"Well Jason, they liked you deep down, they just never could come close to relating to you."_ Sirius entered the room.

"Right, I realize many of you sleep during this class with the possible exeption of Hermione. I understand as Binns was here back in my day. Me and my friends, Professor Lupin included, never payed much attention in it either. I will make it much more interesting. So a couple things. Don't call me Professor Black, that's just stupid and to formal for me. Just call me Sirius. Now I'm sure everyone has heard of the legendary Marauders but no one knows who they were." The class stared at him. "I know as I was one of them. It was me, James Potter, Profeessor Lupin, and the worm Peter Petegrew. Anyway, some days I may feel like slacking off so we are going to have an enjoyable year." Seamus raised his hand.

"Seamus?"

"Is it true you changed Snape's hair pink in his second year?" he asked. Sirius laughed.

"Oh yes we did. Now how do you know about that?"

"Professor Flitwick told us when he talked about color changing spells."

"Oh yes, that was nothing to changing the entire Slytherin House's hair, skin, and clothes a flashing red and gold." Every Gryffindor in the room fell out of their seats in laughter.

The class was really interesting. They were learning about the History of the Dark Arts which was extremly interesting. Sirius knew quite alot about dementors. Apparently, they were a creature breeded by Salazar Slytherin to guard Azkaban. They were breeded from a Lethifold, a mercifully rare creature that resemles a black cloak about an inch thick that glides around the ground at night.

"The Patronus is the ony thing that will repel a Lethifold. I'm sure Professor Lupin will explain it this year." Sirius said. "Dementor, as you know, feed on happiness and hope, leaving a person with only his or her worst memories." Dean raised his hand.

"Sirius, what's under a Dementor's hood?" Jason shivered.

"A dementor only lowers its hood to preform it's last weapon, the Kiss. There is a gaping hole there where the mouth would be. It'll clamp it's mouth over yours and suck out your soul." the whole room shivered.

The lesson, over all, was one of the best they'd been in. Even Draco liked it. History of Magic quickly became everyone's favorate subject.


	10. Quidditch

A Son's Tale

Chapter 10: Quidditch

Slytherin Quidditch tryouts were today and Jason was detirmined to be the new Seeker. Draco resigned Seeker and became a Chaser, a place he was much better at anyway. Jason was competing agianst Zabini and Nott for the place. The captain, a burly seventh year name Cadwalder, had them fly around the pitch once. Jason took this as his chance to show off a bit. He sped around the pitch, weaving in and around the stands. Cadwalader was impressed.

"Now, who ever catches the snitch first, is Seeker." he said as he released the tiny, golden ball. Jason looked around. Then something pelted at him.

"You also have to avoid the Bludgers." Cadwalader yelled from the ground. _Great, now he mentions it._ Jason preformed a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid a second bludger aiming for his head. BothZabini and Nott were very good.

_Right, I think its time to put the World Cup knowlage to use._ Before Krum had left, he'd taught Ron and himself all of his best moves. Jason dived and Zabini and Nott followed. He pulled out of the dive sharply and rocketed into the air. The Wronski Feint. Zabini and Nott were not so lucky. They both hit the ground hard. Jason continued to look for the Snitch as Zabini got back on his broom. Nott had been taken out of the running as he was currently unconcious. And there it was, the golden snitch hanging in the center of the middle goal hoop. He race towards it, Zabini hot on his heels.

"Come on, come on." he muttered to the Firebolt beneith him. He streched out his arm, knocked Zabini's aside, and grasped the ball in his hand. Then he sped to the middle of the field and held his arm high. He touched back down.

"Good job Snape," Caldwalader said, patting him on the back. "You're in. Blaise? Sorry mate, he beat you." Blaise nodded and shook Jason's hand.

"Good luck mate." and he walked off the field. Cadwalader handed Jason green and silver quidditch robes that had **SNAPE** writen on the back.

"We have a practice tomarrow, I don't think I could stand it if Gryffindor wins agian. Then agian, now that Potter's gone..." Jason walked back to the school, Draco walked beside him.

"That was awesome mate! Not even Potter is that good!" he exclaimed._ Oh if only you knew Draco._ Jason thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next days Quidditch Practice was excelent. When Blaise hadn't gotten Seeker, he made Beater instead along with Warrington. They hit a Dopplebeater Defence (where both hit one bludger at the same time for extra power) so hard that it became scorching hot and they had to wait for it to cool before continuing practice. Draco, Cadwalader, and the other Chaser, a 5th year named Brooks perfected both the Hawkshead Attacking Formation and the Parkin's Pincer. By pulling the victim close to the ground then hitting them, it was more likely they would barrel into the ground, incapacitating them.

All in all, Gryffindor had no chance in three weeks when the season would begin with Slytherin v.s Gryffindor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**F.Y.I.**_

Parkin's Pincer: So named for the original members of the Wigtown Wanderers, who are reputed to have invented this move. Two Chaser close in on an opposing Chaser on either side, while the third flies headlong towards him or her.

Hawkshead Attacking Formation: Chaser form an arrowhead pattern and fly together towards the goalposts. Highly intimidating to opposing team and effective in forcing the other players aside.

Wronski Feint: The Seeker hurtles towards the ground pretending to have seen thr Snitch far below, but pulls out of the dive just before hitting the pitch. Intending to make opposing Seeker copy him and crash. Named after the Polish Seeker Josef Wronski.

Sloth Grip Roll: Hanging upside down off the broom, gripping tightly with hands and feet to avoid a Bludger.

Dopplebeater Defence: Both Beaters hit a Bludger at the same time for extra power, resulting in a Bludger attack of greater severity.

**Resource:**

**Quidditch Through The Ages**


	11. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

A Son's Tale

Chapter 11: Slytherin vs Gyffindor

A/N: Do you realize how hard it is to write a Quidditch match. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I had no idea how popular this was. Current hit count: 8145. Keep it up and I may have this done before summer break. This is a possiblity of a sequel as well.

As Jason got dressed, he could hear the noise of the school filing into the stands. This was so weird. Once he was on the Gryffindor side of this and now seeing it from a Slytherin point of view was just utterly strange.

"Ok team, let's go." Cadwalader said, becconing to them. They walked onto the field and Cadwalader shook hands with Ron, who had become captain of Gryffindor. He could hear the comentary provided by a Ravenclaw Jason didn't know.

**"Welcome to the the first Quidditch game of the season, Slytherin vs Gryffindor! The Slytherin team has a new line up this year. Malfoy has changed to Chaser, Zabini has become a Beater along with Warrington, and Jason Snape has taken over Seeker. Well let's see what they can do. Now that Potter has left, we'll see if the Gryffindor's can stay up to par."** The entire Gryffindor team glared at him at this. **"The Bludgers erupt, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points, the Seeker who catches the Snitch, ends the game. The Quaffle is released, and the game BEGINS!"** he shouted. They kicked off from the ground and rose into the air

**"Slytherin in possesion, Malfoy with the Quaffle, passes to Brooks, INTERCEPTED BY KATIE BELL OF GRYFFINDOR!" **Jason hovered until a beater from the new Gryffindor Beater, Ritchie Coote, forced him to speed out of the way.

**"Katie Bell of Gryffindor speeds up the field. She throws the Quaffle AND THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER, DRAKE SAVES IT! Oh what a save."** Drake had tried a Starfish and Stick, sucessfully blocking the goal. Then Jason spotted a glint of gold up ahead and he raced after it. Then he slammed into something hard. Ginny Weasley had flown right in front of him. The Snitch disappeared. Madame Hooch blew her whistle for a penalty.

**"Penalty to Slytherin for Blatching!"**

"Hello Ginny." Jason said. She grinned at him and sped away. Malfoy took the penalty and scored.

**"Slytherin scores, 10-0 to Slytherin!"**

Jason continued to look for the Snitch. Ginny was tailing him. _You want to tail me eh? Well Ginny, you'll have to pay the consequences._ He did a Wronski Feint and Ginny followed. As he pulled out of the dive, Ginny somehow did too. He looked at her and she passed him.

"Nice try Jason, but you'll remember I was at the World Cup too. You'll have to do better than that." she said. He sighed in frustration then he saw it agian. The Snitch hovered about 150 feet above the game. He barreled towards it, Ginny was hot on his heels. He looked at her then turned forward once more. A Bludger pelted for him and he had no time to move out of its path. It slammed hard into his shoulder and the broom spun. The pain was white hot and intense. There were gasps from below. Jason righted the broom and continued to speed towards the golden ball above him. He reached out his uninjured arm and snatched the ball out of the air. His vision clouded as the pain tried to engulf his mind. He pushed it away and concentraited on returning to the ground. As his feet hit the ground, his knees buckled. He saw his father running towards him as his team mates touched down. Then his father knelt next to him.

"Jason are you alright?" he didn't answer but clutched his shoulder. "Come on, let me have a look." he said. He slid the green and silver robes off his shoulders and removed the t-shirt beneith them. There was a large bruise forming and Jason's shoulder looked funny. There could see the bone under the skin. I was pushed forward. Snape touched it and Jason hissed in pain.

"Its dislocated." he said. He turned to Draco who stood behind him and lay his son on the ground. "Hold him."

"Professor, shouldn't he go to the hospital wing?" Draco asked. Snape shook his head.

"I have more experience in dislocations that she does." he gave Draco a look and Draco seemed to understand.

"Right." He held Jason down as Snape gripped his upper arm.

"Jason, this is going to hurt. Alot. I need you to stay as still as you can though ok?" Jason nodded. Snape took a firmer hold on the arm and jerked in hard. Jason let out a whimper and there was a pop. The arm was back in place. Snape conjured a sling and secured the arm with it.

"There. Now you and the team can go celebrate. Good catch by the way." he pulled Jason to his feet and walked with him and the team to the common room. Jason pulled Draco over.

"What?"

"Come on, follow me." He led him back to the entrace hall and through the passage that led to the Hufflepuff Common Room and the Kitchens. He walked to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pair. They went in.

"M..m..master M..malfoy." an elf squeaked. Dobby stood there.

"My house elf works here." Jason whispered something in Dobby's ear and Dobby smiled.

"He's not yours anymore." Jason said.

"Relax Dobby, I'm not my father." Draco said. Jason looked confused but dropped it.

"Dobby, we need food for a party."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the common room 20 minutes later, laden with food. Jason passed aroud Butterbeer. He raised his in his good hand.

"To a Slytherin season victory." and they drank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**F.Y.I.**_

Starfish and Stick: Keeper defense; the Keeper holds the broom horizontally with one hand and one foot curled around the handle, while keeping all limps outstretched. The Starfish Without Stick should never be attempted.

Blatching: Flying with the intent to collide.


	12. Stressful Weeks

A Son's Tale

Chapter 12: Stressfull Weeks

Their classes became increasingly harder over the next month. They were learning non- verbal and wandless magic, both of which were extremly difficult and expected in all classes. The teachers were leaniant on wandless magic but insistant on non-verbal spells. Jason had no problems with wandless magic, it was quite simple for him but non- verbal spells were proving difficult. Their workload was huge and most sixth years were to be found in the library or doing homework.

Draco slammed his book on the table.

"If I never have to see another book, it'll be too soon," he said.

"I know, I'm starting to get a monster headache from all this research. Why can't they let up. NEWTs aren't until next year." Zabini said. Jason continued to work. Finally he set his quill down.

"Done."

"With what, a novel." It was true, Jason's dementor essay was a roll of parchment longer than it need to be.

"I know alot about dementors, your point?"

"My point, dear seeker, is if you're not careful you'll turn into Granger and start slacking on Quidditch." Draco joked.

"Never gonna happen." Jason said, putting his books back in his bag. "Speaking of Quidditch, we have another practice tonight." The other two groaned.

"Cadwalader is working us harder than the teachers." Draco said.

"Well we want to relieve the Cup from Grffindor's hands don't we?" Cadwalader came out from behind a shelf. "I know its been some very stressfull weeks for you, but I won't see Gryffindor win the Cup agian. I book the pitch so much so Gryffindor has a hard time training. See you tonight." and he walked away. Zabini kicked a chair and stalked out of the library, followed by the watching eyes of the indignant librarian, Madame Pince, as she righted the chair.

"No. More. Homework. No. More Homework." Draco said as he hit his head on the table. "I'm done for today, I can't stand the sight of another book." he left too. Jason sat there for a minute then got up and left. He hadn't gotten enough sleep lately because of all of the work so he decieded on a nap.

"Stupid teachers and their overloads of work, curse 'em." he said as he lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.


	13. Christmas at Snape Manor

A Son's Tale

Chapter 13: Christmas at Snape Manor

The weeks went by and classes became harder and harder to the point where everyone, even Hermione, were up until past midnight to finish all of the homework they'd been set. So it was a relief to all when the Christmas Holidays arrived. Jason and Draco sat at the breakfast table before the train was set to leave.

"So what are you and Snape doing for Christmas?" Draco asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"We're going back to the Manor, what about you Draco?"

"Mum, Dad, and I are going to our winter house in France." he said, airily. Unnoticed by Draco, Hermione and Ron stood behind them. Ron and Jason shared a look and then the three of them rolled their eyes. Draco had been nice to Jason but he still acted like he was better than everyone. Oh that was annoying. Ron and Jason looked away as Draco turned.

"Going back to the dunghill Weasley? And you Granger, are you going back to that mud puddle you came from? After all, you are a mudblood." Ron launch himself at Malfoy but Seamus and Dean grabbed him.

"Wise move Finnigan, Thomas."

"Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas. Fighting are we? 20 points from Gryffindor." They all turned to see Snape.

**"Jason, you'd think he'd be a bit nicer wouldn't you?"** Ron said in his mind.

_"Eh yeah I suppose bad habbits are hard to break."_

"Jason, ready to go?" Snape asked.

"Yeah," he said and followed his father out of the castle. The walked acrossed the ground and out of the gates.

"Dad?"

"Hold on to me."

"What?"

"I'm going to apperate, hold on." Jason held on. He felt as if he was being sucked through a tube. He didn't like the feeling. He felt his feet hit the ground and he let go of his father. Bad idea. His knees gave out beneith him and he was on his hands and knees, retching. His father knelt beside him.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, that wasn't very pleasent."

"Its better when you do it yourself," he said as he helped Jason to his feet. "But it was your first time, don't worry. You should have seen me the first time someone took me along."

"What happend?" Snape flushed.

"Um, well, I threw up and then passed out." he admitted.

"Well I didn't do too bad then." Snape laughed.

"Come on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason, Snape, and the House elves spent the next day and a half decorating. At one point, Jason heard his father say this was the most festive the house had looked since his own childhood. But, he realized, that's because no one had ever given him a reason to celebrate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning on Christmas when all sleep was disturbed by a loud scream. Snape woke with a start and ran to his son's room. Jason was thrashing in his sleep, clutching his scar which was now on his shoulder. Snape shook him but he just continued to toss and turn. Snape could make out a few words.

"Potter...where...find..._Crucio!"_ this time a whimper. "Find...boy...get...out...sight."

"Jason!" he woke with a start. He saw his father there and curled into a ball. Snape pulled the boy into his arms and desite himself, curled into the warmth.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It...it was a vision. He..he has _them _looking for me. He's not happy because I've 'd..disappeared off the face of the e..earth'." he was shaking.

"Its alright, don't worry, they'll never find Harry Potter." He smiled slightly. Jason laughed.

"Well that's true."

"Come on, its Christmas. Let's go downstairs."

"Ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Snape sat down in front of the tree.

"Go on son." Jason grabbed the usually bulky package he always got from Mrs. Weasley. This year's sweater had the intials _J.S._ on it and an unfamiliar crest. It was green. Snape looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"The Snape Crest, sheesh Molly." The crest consisted of a snake wrapped around a potions vial with a large ornate _S_ on it.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley," he set it down and looked under the tree. He found one present adressesed to his father in some familiar writing. "Here dad, from Dumbledore." he threw it to him. Snape opened it. Lemon drops. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Albus." he said, sarcasticly.

"From Lucius Malfoy." Jason read out loud at one tag adressesed to _him! _

"Careful with that one Jason, Lucius can be...well Lucius." Jason read the note.

_Well well well, Sev has a son, who'd have thought. Jason, as he's surely told you, we all promised our lord our first borns. These will come in useful when Sev brings you._

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

He handed it to Snape who read it and swore.

"Open it, though there's no doubt what it is." Sure enough as Jason pulled back the silver wrapping to reveal a set of full Deatheater garb, mask and all.

"Dad?" Snape picked up the robe and mask and set them aside. Jason paused. "Dad?" he said agian.

"Yes?"

"I want to spy with you."

"What!"

"I want to help. What will _he_ say if you don't bring me? I can use occlumency."

"You can occlude?"

"Yes, I found it in a book during the Tri Wizard Tornament."

"Jason..."

"Dad." Snape sighed.

"We'll see." Harry dropped it and returned to the gifts.

---------------------------------------------------

"Good haul this year." he said as he sat back. He'd gotten lots of great stuff. _A Book of Seeker Moves _from Zabini, _Quidditch Teams of the World_ from Draco, Hungarian Horntail dragon hide boots from Charlie, an old box from Bill that wouldn't open for anyone but him, _The Tutshill Tornados _book from Ron, a collection of pranks from the Weasley twins, _The Encyclopedias of Defensive Magic_ from Hermione (all 20 volumes), and an asortment of other things.

"That's not all Jason. You haven't gotten my present." his father said. He handed him a small box. He opened it. It was a necklace with several charms on it. A stag, a flower, a dog, a wolf, and a bat.

"Your family Jason. Myself, the bat. That's my animagus form. The Lily, your mother, the Stag, James, the dog, Black, the wolf is of course Lupin. Its a multiple emergency portkey. The bat will bring you here, the Lily will take you to your mother's childhood home, the stag will take you to Potter Manor, the dog will take you to Grimwald Place, and the wolf takes you to Hogwarts. It'll be useful after meetings."

"You're letting me go?"

"It is best."

"Thank you for these."

"Happy Christmas Jason."

"Happy Christmas Dad."


End file.
